Y mira quien habla
by Annalizzz
Summary: Rubia y chico Gótico chocan como nunca antes - y, natural e inexplicablemente se convierten en amigos. O algo así. GaaIno. GaaraxIno. Traducción oficial del fanfic: Pot Calling Kettle de la autora Secretsofgray.
1. I

**N/T: To secretsofgray: Thanks so so much for letting me doing this and all the help, I will try to do my best, I promise :)**

**Aclaraciones: **

_**Secretsofgray**_** es la autora de este fanfic, la historia, argumento, desarrollo, todo (excepto los personajes) pertenecen a ella. Yo solo soy quien tuvo el honor de traducirlo gracias a su permiso. **

**El link a su perfil: Triple W. fanfiction u/2634265/secretsofgray**

**El link del fanfic oficial en ingles: Triple W. fanfiction s/6759745/1/Pot-Calling-Kettle**

**N/A: Miraquienhabla, toma dos.**

**Si, esto esta renovado. Si, este es el mismo argumento básico.**

**Si, lo he cambiado a una historia Gaara/Ino. ¿Por qué? Porque hay mucho Gaara/Sakura, ya estoy escribiendo de Tenten y prefiero ser maldecida antes de escribir un Gaara/Hinata. **

**Así que, disfruten, odien, hagan lo que deseen.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

El golpe de cafeína ya estaba abandonando el cuerpo de Ino, había fallado un examen de matemáticas, y su rodilla dolía como endemoniada después de las vueltas de natación que había tenido que hacer en su entrenamiento de hoy. Sus padres habían estado toda la noche discutiendo, _de nuevo_, y por eso se había mantenido toda la noche despierta, _de nuevo_. Su cabello se negaba a obedecer y el entrenamiento de natación difícilmente ayudaba con eso. El traje de baño era apretado, como de costumbre, y no estaba permitido que depilara sus piernas hasta el día de la sesión.

En pocas palabras, no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Así que cuando un imitador barato de KISS estaba bloqueando su salida del vestuario de las chicas, ella estaba más que un poco molesta. La salida en cuestión estaba todavía dentro de un tipo de cuarto-armario, teniendo que salir a otra puerta para llegar al vestíbulo, – y en ese momento su camino estaba bloqueado por un impasible chico.

Ella lo reconoció –Gaara no Sabaku o algo así. Era difícil olvidarlo, siendo la única persona en la escuela con el pelo carmesí en punta, maquillaje en los ojos como mapache, y tan _metal_. Usualmente pasaba tiempo con Naruto y estaba en su clase de literatura– y ahí terminaba su asociación con él.

Estaba haciendo un trabajo bastante eficaz bloqueando su camino –No era muy alto, pero lo compensaba con su pura presencia. Ino cruzó sus brazos, ladeó su cadera, y dijo "Disculpa."

Gaara la observó con un poco de pereza y mucho desdén. "¿Si?" Su voz era baja y áspera–Se preguntó si acaso fumaba_. O más probable, gruñía en alguna banda o algo así. Y ahora se está haciendo el difícil. Ugh, definitivamente no es mi día._

"Estas bloqueando mi camino" Dijo Ino con una voz cuidadosamente medida. _¿Irá a captar la maldita pista?_

"Lo sé" dijo el, y ella _definitivamente_ detectó algo de petulancia en su tono.

Ino probablemente debería haber estado asustada. Después de todo, este era Gaara, el Dios de los Góticos, rumores decían que se alimentaba de sangre de gatitos y de sueños de niños desamparados. Aparte de los rumores, era un tanto asocial y con tendencias psicóticas – Naruto lo había _conocido_ en un programa de manejo de la ira.

Pero ella era Ino, extraordinariamente cabreada nadadora e inconsciente ante el peligro inminente.

Así que se fue directo a la yugular. "¿Así que puedes _moverte_?" puso tanto veneno como pudo en su voz y esperó que no sonara demasiado quejosa.

"Puedo" respondió él. Okay, había demasiada diversión en ese tono para su gusto – aunque el tono fuera indiferente en su mayor parte.

Y fue _lo suficiente_ para llevar a Ino al límite.

"¿Entonces por qué no lo haces, eh sabio?" sus palabras estaban mezcladas con partes iguales de veneno y sarcasmo. El pestañeó, y continuó, "estoy teniendo un día _realmente de mierda_ y no voy a dejar que un adorador de Manson me intimide o… _lo que sea_ que estés tratando de hacer. Así que _retrocede_." En un momento de completa ira o idiotez absoluta, punteó un aún surcado dedo –debido al agua– en su pecho y lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Entendido?"

Él la miró hacia abajo, e Ino noto dos cosas. La primera era, que sin todo ese maquillaje (¿O tal vez debido a el?), Gaara tenía ojos muy lindos.

La segunda es que lucía absolutamente asesino.

Ino interiormente se retrajo, pero parecería totalmente ridícula si se retractara ahora. Se mantuvo firme, pero retiró su mano fijando la mirada en su frente en lugar de sus ojos.

_¿Qué diablos significa ese Kanji?_ Tenía un tatuaje en la frente; era rojo y con algún signo asiático.

"Si fuera tú me cuidaría, mal día o no" Gaara dijo, lenta y deliberadamente, apenas comprobando la ira hirviendo bajo la superficie, "Rubia."

"oh _maldita sea_ no", Ino resopló con exasperación. "ustedes los Góticos se creen tan superiores, soportando el sufrimiento que nosotros los mortales apenas podemos imaginar. Bueno… noticia de ultima hora: el resto del mundo también tiene problemas y los llevan _bien_ sin regodearse en su propia angustia o haciendo imposible la vida de los demás. No estas engañando a nadie con ese disfraz. Así que, ¿Podrías ser tan _amable_ de moverte _fuera de mi maldito camino_ para que pueda irme de este lugar, hmm?

Okay, así que no tenía idea de donde había salido todo eso. No tenía nada en contra de los Góticos realmente. Pero estaba _enojada,_ y este tipo había invocado su ira. Era razón suficiente para que se convirtiera en su saco de golpes verbal.

Gaara la estaba observando ahora y por todas las leyes de física se debería haber quemado espontáneamente. Pero ella era Ino Yamanaka, así que solamente palideció considerablemente y dio un paso atrás. Él no dijo nada, solo continuo mirándola. Ino mentalmente se maldijo a sí misma. Gaara no era alto, pero tenía altura suficiente sobre ella para molestarla– _y_ encima de eso, ella estaba sudando, su cabello siendo un nido de ratas personificada, y apestaba a cloro.

No ayudaba mucho cuando estabas tratando de decirle a alguien que se fuera a la mierda.

Especialmente cuando ese alguien era un psicótico Gótico que podría muy bien querer su sangre.

"Y el burro hablando de orejas" dijo en un tono engañosamente suave. La alerta roja se encendió en la cabeza de Ino.

¡Pero ella era Ino Yamanaka maldita sea! " !Y ahí vas de nuevo! ¡No _todos_ tienen la inteligencia colectiva de un simio! Te crees que eres mucho mejor y todo intimidante y _ugh_ ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?"

E Ino abrió camino con su hombro, pasando a Gaara no Sabaku.

_¿Final perfecto para el día perfecto, eh?_

Sarcasmo. Tenías que amarlo.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Después de prácticamente entrar a escondidas en su propia casa y correr por las escaleras tan rápido como podía, Ino se quitó el cloro de su cabello y piel en una larga, caliente y necesitada ducha. Sus padres estaban abajo, atrapados en el calor de una discusión que probablemente caería en un silencio sepulcral durante la cena.

Suspiro. _Dei, ¿Por qué no puedes estar en casa?_

Estúpida maldita Universidad de su hermano.

No podía culparlo. _Hasta yo he estado más a menudo en la casa de Sakura y Shikamaru estos días. _

Escuela, amigos, natación. Los últimos meses claramente había cortado ella misma la sección 'familia' de su vida. Las cosas nunca habían estado tan mal como estaban ahora – habían llegado a su clímax, lentamente pero de forma segura en el último año más o menos.

Y ese_ chico_ de hoy día, Okay, tal vez no se merecía _completamente _su desvío del tema para después volverse loca, pero la había atrapado en un _muy_ mal momento. Tal vez, mañana, se disculpara.

Bueno, solo si él lo hacía primero.

Seriamente, ¿Quién hace eso? No había razón aparente para que él estuviera ahí tampoco –No estaba en el equipo de natación o en algún deporte de ese tipo.

_Ugh. Hablando de gente que necesita desaparecer. ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Burros y orejas? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? _

Eso la había estado inquietando. Lo había buscado en Google, y el resultado tenía que ver con algún tipo de hipocresía. ¿A qué se refería? – ¿Acaso él creía que era una Gótica no asumida, o tenía un complejo de superioridad?

Eh, tal vez la última no estaba muy equivocada. Apenas se acordaba de lo que le había dicho a Gaara, así que probablemente solo estaba siendo pretensioso.

Gimió y se dejó caer en la cama, repentinamente agradecida de haberse tomado el tiempo para terminar su tarea. Ahora todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era ese estúpido reporte de Jane Eyre, que probablemente lo haría con resúmenes de internet de todas formas. La 'aclamada novela' tenia trescientas páginas de pura basura.

_Diecisiete capítulos leídos y ni siquiera he llegado a la trama… meh._

Estaba muy cansada, tanto mental como físicamente, para continuar sus divagaciones mentales o escuchar a sus padres pelear y pretender que están cenando.

Así que Ino rodo sobre sí misma, apago las luces, y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

x.x.x.x.x

**N/A: Como siempre déjenme saber lo que piensan.**

**N/T: Hola a todos! Bueno como no todos tienen el don de escribir un buen fanfic, quería hacer un aporte a la comunidad Gaaino en español, aparte de querer practicar mi inglés también, así que decidí traducir este hermoso fanfic de la escritora **_**secretsofgray**_**, obviamente con su permiso, he leído este fanfic dos veces y no me canso de su historia, es realmente una de las mejores que he leído en inglés, y de mi pareja favorita! Lo que es aún mejor! ^-^ **

**Así que disfruten de este fanfic, que se los digo, en cada capítulo se pone mejor y mejor, por eso la elegí :) **

**Otra cosa es aclarar es que el título original de este fanfic es: Pot Calling Kettle, que es un refrán en inglés, que vendría siendo como: Mira quien habla, o en este caso: El Burro hablando de orejas. (lo que Gaara le dice a Ino en su discusión) Tuve que cambiarlo pues al traducirlo literalmente, se perdía el sentido de la frase. ^^**

**Háganme saber si les gusta, toda crítica constructiva o review será muy bien recibido: 3**


	2. II

**N/T: Hola hola! Aquí de nuevo con una entrega más de esta historia :3**

**Aclaraciones: Secretsofgray es la autora de este fanfic, la historia, argumento, desarrollo, todo (excepto los personajes) pertenecen a ella. Yo solo soy quien tuvo el honor de traducirlo gracias a su permiso.**

**N/A: **

**Hola a todos.**

**Okay. Si por cualquier razón usted está leyendo este capítulo pero tiene que volver y leer el primero, vaya a hacerlo ahora. Lo revise y está todo listo y bueno.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

El día de Ino tenía apenas treinta minutos de haber empezado, y ella ya sabía que no iba a ser bueno.

Aparte del usual 'tener que levantarte a una hora irreligiosa para tomar el autobús,' sus padres habían pasado de la etapa de _gritarse al otro,_ a la etapa de la pelea en que_ ignoro por completo tu existencia_. No era divertido, y se podía cortar la tensión en la sala con un maldito cuchillo.

Y, para colmo, no podía encontrar su billetera.

No era _solo_ una billetera. Era de gran tamaño, a menudo confundida por una cartera, y prácticamente contenía su vida en ella – una veintena de dólares en efectivo, sus llaves, su identificación, gift cards de numerosas tiendas, su teléfono, y su iPod.

Esencialmente, ahí iban sus salvavidas, la manera de entrar a su casa, dinero, y la única identificación que tenía (al menos por unos cuatro meses más cuando pudiera conseguir su licencia. Pero ese era otro asunto.)

Gimió. _Probablemente lo dejaste en el vestuario. Solo ve a buscarlo en el almuerzo o después de la escuela._

Cierto. Podía hacer eso.

Pero acababa de perder el autobús y su madre tuvo que llevarla – algo de lo cual la mujer _no _estaba muy feliz. Ino se sentó en la parte de atrás en silencio, tratando de mantener su presencia dentro de ella misma. Apenas se atrevía a respirar, mucho menos justificarse ante la furiosa mujer.

No ayudaba el hecho de que Ino no era _en nada_ como su madre.

La madre de Ino era una pintoresca mujer que tenía una florería. Ino trabajaba ahí a medio tiempo, pero sería el infierno si lo hiciera para ganarse la vida. Su madre disfrutaba los pasatiempos caseros; mientras Ino se manejaba para arruinar cualquier cosa más complicada que la pasta. Su madre era impaciente, controladora, y malhumorada.

Ino culpaba a la influencia de su madre cuando ella exhibía los mismos rasgos – algo de lo cual Shikamaru no tenía problemas en señalar.

Y no lucia en _nada _como ella– su madre era baja, con ojos y cabello oscuro. Salvo la altura, era obvio que Ino se parecía a su padre – cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel pálida. Bueno, solía pensar que se parecía a él.

Ahora estaba empezando a pensar que _alguien_ tuvo un romance.

Pero ese no era su problema; lo único que Ino deseaba _ahora_, era llegar a la escuela en una pieza, algo digno de ser admirado considerando como conducía su madre.

Pero lo logro, así que salió del auto y cerró la puerta sin siquiera un adiós. _Ella_ podría no ser la que gritara, pero más que seguro podía manejarse en el juego de la ley de hielo.

Miró el reloj mientras caminaba a su casillero. Diez minutos para entrar a clases –debería llegar bien.

_Eso, si no cometo un homicidio en masa primero. _

x.x.x.x

Ino era la única empleada dentro de la tienda de flores de su madre. Era justo después de clases, el Jueves – uno de esos días en que no tenía entrenamiento de natación. La temporada estaba por terminar de todas formas– las vacaciones de invierno estaban a punto de comenzar, y la última sesión era dos semanas antes de Navidad.

_Lo que significa que el entrenador nos hará trabajar más pesado. Y no puedo encontrar mi billetera. ¿Por qué los dioses me odian?_

Seriamente. Si hubiera alguna manera de llegar al grande de allá arriba, le encantaría saber cómo.

El sonido de la campana encima de la puerta la alertó del cliente. Se enderezó, tratando de parecer brillante y atenta. A los clientes no les gustaba ver como cajeros, a adolecentes de mala gana que se revolcaban en apatía. No era bueno para el negocio.

Estiró su cuello, tratando de obtener una buena vista de él – lo único que capto fue la manga negra de su sudadera antes que se moviera, ocultándose entre las flores y plantas. Un minuto después caminó dentro de su línea de visión– reconoció ese cabello rojo, el delineador, y el atuendo negro de inmediato.

"¿Gaara?" preguntó antes de poder evitarlo. De todas las personas en su escuela, él era la última que hubiera esperado encontrar en su florería.

El chico pestañeó en respuesta y dio dos pasos adelante, nunca apartando los ojos de ella. Era desconcertante, la manera de ser tan inexpresivo, pero que con solo mirar en sus ojos parecía levantar una tormenta.

Depositó algo purpura encima del mostrador y fue sacada de golpe de su trance.

"¡Mi billetera! Como… –"

"La botaste," dijo él. Su expresión no cambio pero Ino podía sentir la mirada condescendiente rodando fuera de él en oleadas.

_Oh_. "Cierto, um. Lo siento." No tenía idea de porque se disculpaba, ¿Pero qué podía decir realmente? La singularidad de la situación la asombraba– aquí estaba Gaara, en su _florería_. Salvo por su cabello, era una mancha de negro entre _colores_ verdes y amarillos. Ahora que lo miraba, él parecía saber que estaba fuera de lugar – por primera vez, parecía que Gaara estaba incomodo en su propia piel.

"Gracias" zanjó ella, poniendo una mano en la cartera. "Mi vida está aquí. En serio." Se cortó a sí misma de decir que le _debía una_; porque primero que nada, no era lo más inteligente de decirle a un chico adolecente y segundo, no quería vocalizar su deuda con Gaara.

Pero Gaara solamente dio un pequeño asentimiento, y luego salió de la tienda, el sonido de la campana y su cartera eran la única evidencia de que él hubiera venido en primer lugar.

Ino deslizó su cartera dentro de uno de los muchos cubículos detrás del mostrador y se irguió mientras entraba el siguiente cliente.

_Okay, tal vez este día no sea tan malo._

x.x.x.x.x

Aquello marcó el fin de los encuentros entre Gaara e Ino.

Al menos, por un tiempo. No hubo más incidentes que lo involucraran, e Ino pasó esa semana con un resorte en su paso y una sonrisa en la cara. No era todo fingido, no realmente – No podía soportar estar triste, no cuando Navidad estaba en la vuelta de la esquina y Naruto finalmente se había atrevido a invitar a Sakura a salir. Su hermano tenía programado venir a casa en dos semanas y sus padres estaban en buenos términos de nuevo; para Ino, las cosas estaban mejorando.

Pero, como todos sabemos, los dioses disfrutaban lanzándole obstáculos en su camino.

Era lo suficientemente simple– había dejado su libro de química en su casillero, y lo necesitaba esa noche si albergaba alguna esperanza de pasar el examen de mañana. No tenía problema en correr al segundo piso para recuperarlo, y ahora, algo sin aliento y con su mochila pesando dos libras más, estaba bajando la escalera de atrás.

Escuchó los sonidos de la pelea y se paró en seco. La última vez que se había producido una pelea seria en la escuela, había sido entre Shikamaru y un lunático de una clase superior; ella y Chouji, así como bastantes profesores, habían tratado de separarlos.

_Tratado _era la palabra clave. Había sido malo, cuando un perezoso como Shikamaru trabajaba lo suficiente para reunir la energía que se necesita para pelear, y mucho más cuando un inoportuno golpe le rompió la nariz a un profesor.

Pero por como sonaba, se estaban separando. Oyó fuertes pisadas desaparecer por el pasillo, y ya se habían ido cuando se atrevió a mirar alrededor de la esquina.

Gaara estaba parado allí, con puños apretados y respirando con dificultad. Había una mirada un poco ida en sus ojos y su cabello puntiagudo estaba revuelto. Su piel estaba intacta, excepto por un largo corte que descendía por su antebrazo.

_Me pregunto cómo se ve el otro tipo_, pensó ella. Gaara era un destacado peleador y se rumoreaba que estaba envuelto en un circuito de lucha clandestino. Ino no sabía que tan cierto era eso, pero ella había sido testigo de la riña entre Gaara y Kimmimaro el primer año.

No había sido lindo.

Gaara aún no la había visto – se estaba debatiendo entre salir de allí pitando, o ya sabes, tal vez–

Oh, mierda. Su mirada atrapó la suya, intensa y fija como siempre.

_Mejor di algo_. "Uhm. Así que, ah, ¿A qué vino todo eso?"

Gaara no respondió, solo pestañeó y agachó la mirada, recogiendo su saco.

_Adorable_. "Bueno ah – espera un segundo. Tu brazo…" se detuvo, haciendo un gesto hacia la sangre que ahora estaba cayendo sobre el blanco piso de linóleo.

Él miró a su brazo, y luego a Ino. "¿Qué hay con eso?"

Se aclaró la garganta. _Ya no hay vuelta atrás_. "¿Tal vez quieras que te lo revisen?"

Gaara se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada.

Ino frunció los labios. "Vamos. Se va a infectar." Y dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, no realmente esperando que la siguiera. _Solo dirígete al vestuario y si él no te sigue, vete. _

Miro sobre su hombro únicamente para probarse a sí misma que estaba en lo cierto, solo para descubrir que Gaara la _estaba _siguiendo.

_Oh Dios esto es incómodo. Oh. Bien. _

Ino no estaba _nerviosa_. Ella no estaba recibiendo la vibra de abusador/violador/asesino de Gaara, y mientras él no estuviera siendo exasperante – como la otra noche – parecía relativamente bien. Callado, en el borde, pero _bien_.

Eso era, cuando no estaba siendo aterrador como el infierno. Pero ahora parecía normal, si es que no un poco asustadizo.

Hizo un gesto hacia un banco que estaba justo fuera de la enfermería para que se sentara. Entró, dándole un 'ya vuelvo' por encima del hombro. Medio esperaba que él, quizás, la siguiera hacia adentro y tal vez la estrangulara, pero solo se sentó en el banco mirando sus botas.

_Ino, contrólate. No es un asesino, es Gaara._

…_¿Y la diferencia es?_

…_buen punto…_

Sacudió su pensamiento fuera de ella y tomó el kit de primeros auxilios. Gaara estaba aún sentado en la banca sin inmutarse. Ino se tomó un momento para examinar las heridas– no eran como rasguños, de echo era un poco demasiado bien echo…

"¡No me digas que alguien tenía un cuchillo!"

Los ojos de Gaara se movieron a los de ella y se quedaron allí, ardiendo. "¿Y qué si alguien lo tenía?"

_No dejes que te altere. Demasiado tarde, bien, no le dejes saber que te está alterando. _"Entonces eso es bastante estúpido," replicó ella. Gaara se burló. "¿Vas a vendarme o no?"

Ino se mordió el labio. Gritarle no serviría de nada en este momento, y para decir verdad, tenía curiosidad.

_Si Ino, bastante sano. Curiosidad sobre el Rey de los Góticos de la escuela. Que inteligente, Ino. Realmente inteligente._

Habían cortes a lo largo de todo su brazo, y uno en su frente que estaba sangrando bastante. Dobló un poco de gaza y le dijo que se lo presionara en ese, y luego ligeramente empapó con alcohol los cortes de su brazo. Estaba dudosa acerca de tocarlo; no lo entendía, usualmente era una persona muy de piel, pero había algo en él…

Que simplemente gritaba 'lárgate.'

Bueno, duh. Ese probablemente era el punto.

Pero era diferente; claro que la ropa negra, las cadenas y el grueso delineador cumplían su propósito de mantener a la mayoría a raya, pero esto era algo diferente. Era una maldita _vibra_, como algo grabado en su propio ser. Un aura de _mantente lejos._

Podía decir que él estaba tan incómodo como ella, por la manera en que los músculos de sus brazos se apretaban y por el ligero ceño que usualmente estaría en blanco.

Pero ella era Ino Yamanaka; no se daría por vencida y no dejaría que un Gótico angustiado la intimidara.

Terminó de vendar su brazo y su frente "listo. Así está bien." Se alejó para que pudiera lavar sus manos y él se levantó, asintió hacia ella, y se fue sin decir media palabra.

Ino no podía decir si estaba aliviada o no.

**N/A:** **No sé si estoy feliz con la manera que las cosas resultaron. Huuh. Bueno, muy tarde para cambiarlo.**

**Como siempre, déjenme sus opiniones.**

**N/T: Sspero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta humilde historia que les traigo, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo! De verdad lo aprecio mucho ^-^**


	3. III

**N/A: Disclaimer: Naruto o El Guardián entre el Centeno no me pertenece.**

**N/T: Aclaración: Secretsofgray es la autora de este fanfic, la historia, argumento, desarrollo, todo (excepto los personajes) pertenecen a ella. Yo solo soy quien tuvo el honor de traducirlo gracias a su permiso.**

x.x.x

Excepto por esa única vez en que él le había devuelto su cartera, Ino jamás hubiera esperado volver a ver a Gaara en su florería.

Recién había llegado a su turno y estaba atendiendo a los clientes: tan solo una viejita que siempre compraba una docena de rosas, y un hombre que ya se iba. Con Navidad, Hanukkah y todo lo que había estado viniendo, la gente compraba flores y coronas a lo grande, especialmente flores de pascua. Ino dejó el formulario de pedido de la Iglesia a un lado (seriamente, ese solo edificio podía fácilmente mantener todo el negocio) Y se acercó a chequear el cajero.

Eran cerca de las seis–casi hora de cerrar. Ino era la única en la tienda, y después de finalizar su tarea para la noche, se estaba volviendo un _poquito_ inquieta.

Suspiró. A veces trabajar en la tienda era _tan aburrido_. Las vacaciones de invierno no eran mucho para la compra de flores; el negocio iba lento hasta el día de San Valentín, luego caería de nuevo, se levantaría en Pascua, se mantendría arriba por ser primavera, y luego llegaría a su punto cumbre en el día de las madres.

Y para los días ocupados, su madre estaría aquí, controlando todo. _Nunca _llegaría a ejercer su destreza en el arreglo de flores con esa mujer alrededor.

Lo que era una gran mierda; No estaba siendo arrogante al decir que tenía un ojo para los colores –porque lo tenía. Tal vez no era tan artística como su hermano, pero hasta _él mismo_ había dicho que tenía un don para la creatividad.

_Como un diseñador de interior, hm_. Dijo Deidara. _O un diseñador de modas. Tienes algo enana._

Y viniendo de su hermano- era un _gran elogio._

Ella podía arreglar flores, maldita sea. No era muy difícil, y _sabía_ lo que estaba haciendo.

_Trata de decirle eso a ella._

Fue sacada de su (bastante desanimado) pensamiento por el tañido de las campanas, lo que significaba que la puerta se estaba abriendo. Inmediatamente se recompuso. Dos o tres personas entraron; una joven como de la edad de Dei a la cabeza.

"Hola ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?" Ino preguntó casi instintivamente. La chica la miró, como sorprendida, antes de decir, "Voy a necesitar un ramillete – para mi madre."

"Ah. ¿Alguna cosa en mente, en cuanto a color?"

"Algo brillante," fue la respuesta inmediata.

Ino asintió y se alejó del mostrador. Por como sonaba, las dos personas que habían entrado detrás de la joven eran chicos– y se mantenían cerca de la puerta de la tienda.

Inmediatamente fue por Crisantemos–eran sus favoritos para usar_. Al diablo los claveles, estos son más bonitos_ "¿Cuál es la ocasión? Si no te importa que pregunte "Dijo Ino amablemente. Le gustaba hacer una pequeña charla con completos extraños–era una de las pocas cosas buenas de trabajar en la tienda.

"Su cumpleaños," contestó la chica un poco rígida. Ino frunció el ceño ligeramente pero se limitó a decir, "Ah."

Rosado, amarillo, burdeos–algunos purpura, y luego un clavel blanco, solo para ser cliché. Una sola rosa roja, porque ayuda a unirlas todas y luego los adornos –

"Ino, ¿Qué estás _haciendo_?"

Ino se estremeció por dentro, pero sus hombros visiblemente se tensaron. "Ayudando a un cliente, _madre_."

Su madre le lanzó la Mirada, una que le decía a Ino que su 'tono de voz' era notablemente alto y tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de eso luego. "Te dije que me fueras a buscar. Vas a arruinarlo." Suspiró. "Anda adentro y dile a tu padre que saque el pollo fuera de la cocina." Y luego se volteó hacia la mujer disculpando a su hija, sacando los Crisantemos y la Rosa.

Fue como una bofetada en la cara para Ino. Se mantuvo ahí parada, mirando la espalda de su madre de manera segura detrás del mostrador, hasta que un tipo llamó "¿Ya terminaste Temari?" y un chico de cabello castaño se acercó, seguido de cerca por Gaara.

Los ojos de Ino se ensancharon y se giró para irse, pero en esa fracción de segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron ella supo que él había visto toda la situación. No entendía porque, pero el hecho de que él lo hubiera visto, no le agradaba.

x.x.x

Es un hecho universalmente reconocido que los profesores son algunas de las personas más estúpidas que hayan estropeado la faz de la tierra. Tienen unas ideas sobre los niños, la mayoría de las cuales no son ciertas.

Como sus ideas sobre la disposición de los asientos y como hacen a los niños más ruidosos. Lo cual es completamente falso. Cuando un niño elige su asiento, se sientan cerca de gente con los que se llevan bien y puedan contar con ellos. En tal situación, la clase puede funcionar relativamente bien, porque no estas al lado de alguien a quien quieres matar.

La disposición de los asientos en la clase de literatura de Ino era así. Ino estaba en el asiento perfecto a su opinión: no adelante, pero tampoco _taan_ al fondo como un chico emo, lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana, entre Chouji y Sakura. Shikamaru estaba al frente de Chouji, al lado de la ventana; Naruto se sentaba detrás de Sakura (aunque era un misterio el cómo había conseguido llegar a las clases avanzadas de Literatura) y al lado de él estaba Kiba (quien era sorprendentemente un genio literario). Detrás de Naruto de sentaba en solitario Gaara.

Y Sasuke estaba lejos al otro lado de la sala, así como Kimimaro.

Era un arreglo hermoso.

Pero todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a un final, y cuando Kurenai llegó con que eran 'demasiado ruidosos' y 'rebeldes' y 'voy a cambiarlos de asiento,' nadie la tomó en serio.

Pero por supuesto, hablaba en serio. Y cuando llegaron a su quinto periodo un lunes, les instruyó con un 'no se sienten, tienen nuevos asientos.'

Hubo un gran alboroto.

"_¿Qué?" _Naruto gritó. "Eso – eso es una_ dictadura_."

"Nadie dijo que esto era una democracia Uzumaki. Ahora –" y apuntó con su lápiz a un asiento demasiado cerca del frente para el gusto de Naruto, "siéntate."

Y así fue. Naruto estaba detrás de Sasuke (lo que era una muy mala planificación por parte de Kurenai) y al lado de Chouji, y Shikamaru estaba al frente y en el centro 'para asegurarme de que te quedes despierto.' Sakura fue movida a sentarse al lado de Sasuke y detrás de Shikamaru, que estaba a un lado de Kimimaro (desafortunadamente, el hermano pequeño de Hidan– oh, esto no va a terminar bien) e Ino se trasladó un puesto más abajo, al lado de la ventana.

Gaara estaba sentado al lado de ella.

Ino no pensó mucho en esto; excepto que, lo único que deseaba es que él dejara de exudar esa vibra de _no te metas conmigo_. No pensaba en hacerlo; no tenía interés en violar su espacio personal o tratar de ser su amiga o a lo que sea a lo que él estaba tan extremadamente reacio.

A este punto, lo único que ella quería era almorzar.

Así que, después de apaciguar a un descontento Uzumaki y tener una breve discusión _del Guardián entre el Centeno_, una campante Ino pasó a Gaara, esperó a Sakura, y se dirigió a la cafetería, hablando sobre como apestaban los adultos y _¿Qué demonios hay para almorzar hoy?_

x.x.x

"Así que," Sakura dijo mientras comían su almuerzo, "¿Cómo es Gaara de compañero de puesto?"

Ino se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. No me ha dicho ni media palabra. Pero," frunció el ceño, pensando en esa noche en que pelearon después de su entrenamiento, "supongo que será interesante. "

"No es tan malo," dijo Sakura suavemente. "Un poco asocial, pero es el mejor amigo de Naruto. No un mal chico, si nos fijamos."

"O," dijo Ino rotundamente, "Comparandolo con el anterior mejor amigo de Naruto."

"Si," Sakura dijo, un poco callada, "O eso."

Ino hizo una mueca. "Perdón. ¿Crucé la línea ahí cierto?"

Nadie realmente sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos dos veranos atrás, excepto que se había quebrado la amistad entre tres mejores amigos de la peor manera posible. Cuando les preguntaban, Naruto se volvía glacialmente callado; Sakura se retiraba en sí misma y hablaba entre dientes tratando de cambiar el tema, y Sasuke golpeaba a quien quiera que se atreviera a preguntar.

Lo que sea que haya pasado, aparentemente era serio.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y empujó su ensalada de pasta, "Como sea, Sasuke es un idiota que acosábamos en octavo grado. Pero, por suerte, ahora tenemos un mucho más alto estándar en cuanto a chicos para que nos vuelvan bobas. O así era," Ino pinchó a Sakura con el final de su tenedor, "antes de que te pusieras a salir con Naruto."

Sakura soltó un bufido. "Por favor. Qué paso con, 'hemos visto venir esta relación desde el jardín de infantes' o todas las apuestas que fueron puestas en ella, hmm?"

Ino arrugó la nariz. "No sé de lo que estás hablando. Todo lo que sé es que mi mejor amiga de pronto decidió atarme con Naruto."

"Solo estas celosa de que te gané en tener novio este año, no mientas. A menos que estés contando–"

"No menciones eso."

Sakura sonrió con malicia. "Nunca mencione a _Shino_."

Shino. Un buen chico, admitámoslo, exteriormente genial. Ino había salido con él en primer año, pero terminó en un instante.

Ese tipo estaba obsesionado con los insectos. No solo los coleccionaba. _Lo obsesionaban._

Y a Ino le aterrorizaba cualquier cosa con más de cuatro patas.

Especialmente espeluznantes, _cosas que se arrastraban._

Su relación no había durado.

"Bueno," Ino dijo, reprimiendo un estremecimiento, "¿Necesito mencionar a _Lee_?"

Sakura se removió. Fanboy obsesivo a la enésima potencia. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"!Me escuchaste!" Ino dijo con un guiño mientras sonaba la campana. Ella lo había captado más tarde, pero oh bueno. Uno medía la amistad en cuanto abuso había en la relación, pensó. Y la de ella y Sakura era fuerte.

x.x.x

Ino estaba casi demasiado cansada para poner un pie delante del otro. Ajustó la correa de su bolso y bostezó, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo mientras caminaba por el camino de entrada.

Como sea, había algo inusual esperándola en la puerta.

Ahí había una solo Crisantemo color borgoña, los bordes de los pétalos espolvoreados con la ligera helada. Ino frunció el ceño– ¿Era esta la manera de disculparse de su madre? ¿O una broma enferma?

_Idiota. Probablemente se le cayó en su camino o algo. Tomate un calmante. _

Ino suspiró. Como sea. Era un lindo color, y se vería lindo en su mesita de noche. Así que en vez de ir directo a su cuarto, se dirigió al comedor– el cual estaba al lado de la cocina, que se había convertido en una zona de guerra los últimos meses– y sacó un jarrón.

Sus padres no se dieron cuenta de su presencia en medio de sus gritos; Ino no estaba segura de cómo le caía eso.

Así que solo rodo los ojos y corrió hacia su recamara, poniendo la flor en agua para ir a tomar una ducha, completamente exasperada con la vida en general.

X.x.x

**N/A: corto, un poco sin mayores eventos. Pero estoy arreglando unas cosas y me imaginé que esta historia merecía una actualización, así que aquí esta. **

**Como siempre, déjenme saber lo que piensan. **

**N/T: Ojala les haya gustado! A partir de un par de capítulos más las cosas se van poniendo realmente interesantes, así que espero que no se pierdan en el camino :)**

**Espero leer sus opiniones! Gracias por todos los review/follow/favorites que le han dado a esta historia, me hace querer continuar con el proyecto ^-^**


	4. IV

N/A: Naruto no me pertenece.

**N/T: Aclaración: Secretsofgray es la autora de este fanfic, la historia, argumento, desarrollo, todo (excepto los personajes) pertenecen a ella. Yo solo soy quien tuvo el honor de traducirlo gracias a su permiso.**

x.x.x

Desde que Kurenai cambió la disposición de los asientos, el quinto periodo de Literatura se había convertido en una sala llena de tensión. Ciertamente, algunos días peores que otros, pero el salón se había tornado una zona de guerra. Los debates se llenaban de discusiones; mirar a alguien era peligroso, y el solo hacer contacto visual era tomado como un signo de agresión.

Y, por supuesto, cada vez que Kurenai salía de la sala, todo el infierno se desataba.

Hoy día fue peor que los otros.

Cuando preguntaba, nadie sabía que lo había provocado. Era difícil determinar el momento exacto cuando todo se derrumbó– era como uno de esos pequeños misterios de la vida.

Sin embargo, Gaara si sabía. A diferencia de los demás, el observó, y escuchó. Y podría decirte exactamente como empezó. Las tensiones habían ido en aumento, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se liberara esta oleada de agresión.

El catalizador para tal liberación fue Sasuke dejando caer su lápiz.

Uno nunca pensaría que el extraordinario Uchiha haría algo tan mundano como dejar caer el lápiz, pero lo hizo, y tal vez el hecho de tener a alguien tan de otro mundo haciendo algo tan humano fue lo que desencadenó todo.

Y así como fue, el lápiz cayó debajo del asiento de Sakura. Y cuando se estiró para alcanzarlo, Naruto vio su brazo moverse y se le ocurrió la idea equivocada. Entonces arrojó su libro a la cabeza del chico, pero tarde; Sasuke ya se había inclinado, disparándose por encima de él, para estrellarse sólidamente con la parte posterior de la cabeza de Shikamaru, despertándolo de una siesta.

Kimimaro resopló –casi tanto como una reacción que se podría esperar de él– y Shikamaru reunió la motivación para voltearse hacia el chico y pegarle en la cara.

Nadie se movió por una fracción de segundo, luego, Kimimaro se lanzó en contra de Shikamaru, pero no contaba con que lo esquivaría, aterrizando en cambio, en Jugo.

Y el tipo se volvió absolutamente balístico. Tiró a Kimimaro fuera de él, se giró, y dio un puñetazo en la cara de Sakura sin razón aparente.

Al lado de Gaara, Ino se levantó. "Hey!"

Y aunque el alboroto estaba teniendo lugar, Kurenai estaba volteada de espalda totalmente inconsciente– La llamada de Ino alertó a la mujer, que se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Naruto lanzándose a través de dos mesas por la garganta de Jugo y a Gaara tirando un libro de espiral a la cabeza de este.

"HEY!" Kurenai ladró. Todos se congelaron, excepto por Naruto que chocó de lleno con Jugo. Este se sacó a Naruto de encima, que parpadeó hacia Kurenai desde su punto de vista en el suelo.

"Ino, Gaara, Naruto, y Jugo. Detención."

"¿_Qué?_" Ino y Naruto chillaron en un jamás-volver-a-repetir momento de unísono, justo cuando Jugo gritó, "¡_Soy inocente__!"_

Gaara no dijo nada, pero sus hombros visiblemente se tensaron. Temari se va a _molestar._

No que le importara.

"Me escucharon," dijo Kurenai muy brillante. "Se necesitan dos para pelear. Detención."

"¿Por _qué?_" Ino persistió, luego pensó que sería mejor que se sentara. Lo hizo, y Kurenai respondió, "Por interrumpir la clase. Ahora, si fueran tan amables de abrir sus copias de _El Guardián entre el Centeno_ en la página noventa y seis, en la que vemos que Holden tiene un encuentro con Sunny…"

El resto de las palabras de Kurenai resbalaron en Ino. Sakura se volteó dándole una pequeña sonrisa, pero Ino podía decir que Sakura iba a tener un buen ojo morado.

_Ouch. ¡No puedo creer que Kurenai no viera eso!_

Envió a Sakura una mirada medio triste, medio simpática, pero por dentro estaba gritando. Tenía _entrenamiento esta noche_. El entrenador iba a estar _furioso._ Y lo que le haría a su reputación el estar en detención con _Jugo,_ por no hablar de las marcas.

_Al menos no mencionaron deméritos…_

_Ino era algo así como una buena alumna en secreto, y realmente le importaban sus notas_–incluso si las únicas personas que lo sabían eran Sakura y Shikamaru (ambos de los cuales le habían ayudado a estudiar en más de una ocasión.)

Pasó el resto del periodo mirando la parte trasera de la cabeza Kurenai.

Ella _realmente_ no necesitaba esto ahora.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Sakura salió corriendo, así como Gaara y Naruto. Ino suspiró y recogió sus cosas. Fue una de las últimas personas en la sala, y probablemente la única en notar el cuaderno de espiral que estaba en el suelo cerca del asiento de Jugo.

Frunció el ceño y fue a recogerlo. Era un cuaderno de dibujos– de Gaara.

Curiosa, lo hojeó mientras se hacía camino a la cafetería.

x.x.x

Ino estaba segura de que los relojes de la escuela tenían una conspiración en su contra, cada vez que necesitaba que su día terminara, como _ahora_, tomaban una eternidad en moverse; pero cuando podía usar el tiempo extra para recomponerse y disfrutar de sí misma, el tiempo absolutamente _volaba_.

Shikamaru, en un raro momento de ingenio, lo había llamado la _Teoría de la Relatividad Cognitiva Inversa_ – algo sobre que el tiempo trabajaba de una manera u otra dependiendo de cuanto quisieras o no quisieras que lo hiciera.

Bueno, _realmente _explicaba bastante, empleando grandes palabras científicas para declarar que _los relojes la odiaban._

De esta manera, el día absolutamente voló e Ino era menos que feliz a las dos de la tarde.

Y necesitaba regresarle a Gaara su libro de dibujos– probablemente le hacía falta en este momento. No tenía otra clase con él, así que pensó que detención sería la segunda mejor opción.

Pero mierda. Ese chico sí que _dibujaba__._

Y muy bien, también. El tener a Dei como hermano mayor la hizo estar consciente de lo que era 'buen arte,' y que arte 'era una mierda.' El sentido de su hermano de lo cual era… verdadero arte… era un poco extraño, pero podía decir que Gaara tenía talento. Habían dibujos de todo y cualquier cosa– una taza, un pájaro, una escena de un dragón destruyendo un Castillo, un bosque, un gato, un mapache, y su favorito– el más lindo zorrito anime que hubiera visto, todo delineado en una mezcla perfecta de dibujo animado y detalle.

_¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?_

_Entregó la nota de detención__que tan amablemente Kurenai le había escrito al terminar la clase, y se fue hacia atrás para tomar asiento y empezar su tarea. Algunos moderadores eran estrictos y no te dejaban hacer nada, pero Asuma era relajado. No le importaba, mientras estuvieras callado y mantuvieras afuera todo tipo de tecnología (lo que era una pena, porque Ino realmente podría ir por algo de Foo Fighters en ese instante.)_

Gaara aún no estaba – le daría entonces su cuaderno después.

Caminó y se sentó junto a la ventana en el fondo. Naruto entró poco tiempo después, y tomó asiento junto a ella. "Esto es una mierda," Se quejó mientras se sentaba. "No hicimos _nada__._"

"Lo sé," respondió Ino silenciosamente. Cerró la boca cuando Asuma miró hacia arriba, luego cuando volvió la vista abajo añadió, "Kurenai está loca."

Naruto resopló. "_Jugo_ está loco. Y ella no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que–"

"Uzumaki," Asuma le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, luego volvió hacia los papeles que estaba revisando. Naruto lo miró de vuelta u gruño algo profundo en su garganta. Visiblemente se tensó cuando Jugo irrumpió adentro, pero el otro chico tomo asiento al lado opuesto del salón.

"No puedo creer que ese psicópata se levantara a _golpearla_," gruñó. Ino asintió con un h_mm_. Seriamente. Jugo era conocido como uno de los chicos más inestables y todo eso, y se rumoreaba que lo habían retenido dos grados, pero aun así, el solo levantarse y pegar a alguien…

"Estoy sorprendida de que ella no le haya pegado de vuelta," Ino susurró.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa. "Lo hizo, después de clases."

Asuma levantó la cabeza al entrar Gaara. Ino lo miró mientras caminaba y tomaba asiento detrás de Naruto, y se preguntó exactamente como alguien con tantas cadenas podía moverse tan _silencioso._

Bueno, no silencioso. Había solo un débil _tintineo__,_ no un cascabeleo incesante como hubiera esperado. En cierta manera, era extraño.

"Bueno, esa es Sakura."

"Lo sé."

"¡Uzumaki!" Asuma miró al muchacho.

"¡Lo siento!"

Ino sonrió a sí misma. Naruto de alguna manera se había arreglado para ganarse la simpatía de todos los maestros, y Asuma probablemente no haría más que reprenderlo en voz alta.

Suspiró volviendo a su tarea de matemáticas y trató de ignorar la sensación en la boca de su estómago.

x.x.x

Cuando la hora de detención terminó, Jugo salió corriendo de la habitación. Naruto se despidió de ella y de Gaara apresurándose detrás de él. Ino suspiró, y se preguntó si alguna vez aprendería. Era un buen chico, solo que a veces era realmente denso.

"Uhm," dijo Ino, volteándose hacia Gaara. No sabía de donde había venido el repentino ataque de timidez, pero era innatural y ridículo. Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Esto es tuyo?" le tendió el cuaderno. Algo brillo a través de la cara de Gaara; sus brazos se encendieron, y la siguiente cosa que sabía era que lo tenía entre sus manos sujetándolo posesivamente contra su pecho. "¿Por qué lo tienes tú?"

"Eres realmente bueno," Ino dijo, ignorando su pregunta. "Me refiero a, en serio talentoso."

"¿Lo _miraste?"_ Gaara lo hizo sonar como si recién se hubiera comido un bebe, lucia bastante escandalizado.

"¿Si?" A Ino no le gustaba la forma en que había salido más como una pregunta, pero Gaara lo ignoró. "Porque tienes el derecho de violar lo que le pertenece a otras personas ¿Cierto _princesa__? _" se mofó Gaara.

La indignación surgió en Ino. "¿Podrías sacar la cabeza de tu culo? Estaba buscando un _nombre, _y aproveché de ver algo de arte. Tomate un maldito calmante. Te di un _cumplido__._ Solo di gracias y sigue tu camino."

"Claro, porque eres una _gran _experta en arte," escupió Gaara.

_Este tipo es imposible._ La cosa más inteligente a hacer seria alejarse. Pero Ino, aunque inteligente, podía ser bastante inmadura. "En realidad, pasa que se una cosa o dos. Maldición. Solo porque te vistes de negro y te crees Gótico no significa que tengas una superioridad artística–"

"Nuca dije que la tuviera," contestó, dando un paso adelante. "Dije que tu _no la tienes._"

Ino no podía resistirse – rodó los ojos. "Bueno_métetelo._ Porque si lo tengo –"

"No _tomas _arte – ¿Cómo diablos sabrías algo?"

"Algunas personas simplemente _saben__,_" ella esnifó, no gustándole realmente a donde esto estaba yendo. Había muchas razones por las cuales no tomaba arte, y la mitad de ellas giraban en torno a una persona. "Contrario a la creencia popular, no soy estúpida."

"Si, solamente te importa mucho lo que los demás piensan."

Okay, eso dolió. Pero lo ignoro. "Tú eres el que se alteró porque miré tus dibujos."

Por un segundo pareció sorprendido, como si no esperara que diera vuelta sus palabras. "Eso es porque," dijo, sin perder el ritmo, "Son _privados._"

"Claro," dijo Ino arrastrando las palabras, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzando sus facciones, "O simplemente no quieres que la gente sepa que el Dios de los Góticos dibuja chibi zorritos." _Oh si, que tal ahora, hablo anime__. TOMA ESO._

La mirada de Gaara cambio de 'molesto' a MUERE PERRA MUERE. Ino se imaginó que ese sería un buen momento para dejar la habitación, así que así lo hizo.

Rápidamente.

Dejando a un hirviente Gaara a su paso.

**x.x.x**

N/A: Consideren esto como una disculpa por la falta de actualizaciones. Yay!

No se preocupen, los capítulos se pondrán más largos a medida que la historia progrese. Siempre lo hacen.

Y, si aún no lo has hecho, sean lindos y revisen la encuesta en mi perfil?

Y, como siempre, déjenme saber lo que piensan.

Seriamente. En este punto de la historia, cuando aún se está desarrollando, sus opiniones son los que más importa. ^-^

N/T: Espero les haya gustado como a mí! Ajaja realmente cuando leí la última parte por primera vez me mató xDDD

Como ven, desde ahora las cosas entre Gaara e Ino se irán poniendo más interesantes, no se vayan a perder los siguientes capítulos .

Si les gusto, le voy a pedir a mis queridos lectores fantasmas que pasan por aquí que dejen un review plis? La autora me ha estado preguntando qué opinan los lectores de lengua española sobre su fanfic. Vamos! no les tomara mucho tiempo :)

**A mis lectores que me dejan su opinión, muchas gracias! Me animan mucho con sus palabras, es serio ^-^**

**A Mis K: muchas gracias linda! Sobre el Narusaku, la verdad yo soy todo lo contrario a fan del Narusaku también así que te comprendo perfectamente u.u Pero descuida, aún falta mucho por historia, y las cosas después te pueden sorprender ;)**


	5. V

**N/A: Nada me pertenece**.

**N/T: Aclaración: Secretsofgray es la autora de este fanfic, la historia, argumento, desarrollo, todo (excepto los personajes) pertenecen a ella. Yo solo soy quien tuvo el honor de traducirlo gracias a su permiso.**

"_odio_ los nuevos asientos."

Esta declaración estaba acompañada por un golpe en la bandeja del almuerzo y un chirrido de la silla. Ino sólo pudo asentir de acuerdo. Desde ese día en castigo, Gaara había estado particularmente delicado.

Bueno. Tal vez no delicado. Pero las ondas de _"metete conmigo bajo tu propio riesgo"_que había estado exudando se habían vuelto incluso más intensas. Él llegaba justo cuando el timbre tocaba y se iba tres segundos antes que sonara.

_Como si tuviera una enfermedad o algo…bueno, supongo que podría ser peor._

Ella podría _ser_ Sakura, que tenía que lidiar con Sasuke y Naruto siendo ellos mismos– algo que Ino _no_ envidiaba para nada. Gaara no era una gran persona para sentarse, pero si lo dejaba en paz, el haría lo mismo.

_Pero eso es lo bello de esto, eh?_ Una enferma y curiosa parte de ella no _quería _dejarlo en paz. La parte de ella que estaba morbosamente fascinada por las cosas que la mayoría de la gente prefiere no mirar, al _querer_ saber más sobre Gaara – no podía resistirlo, por mucho que quisiera. Tenía curiosidad. Nunca había compartido con él, realmente nunca había_ hablado _con él siquiera. Lo único que sabía era lo obvio, y que además era un gran artista.

_Lo que no era mucho._

Podría preguntarle a Naruto – él y Gaara _eran _muy cercanos – pero sería un poco raro.

_Así que Sakura es mi siguiente apuesta._ "Hey, Sakura?"

"Si?" Sakura todavía estaba furiosa, pero la mayoría de su escandalo se había esfumado con el día. _Probablemente._

"¿Sabes algo sobre Gaara siendo…artístico?" soltó Ino como indiferente – preguntando/indicando cosas, obteniendo información de personas. Era buena en eso – no era exactamente una chismosa, a pesar de lo que la gente decía, pero _dominaba_ la actuación. Sabia como hacer que la gente hablara – además, esta era una inofensiva conversación con su mejor amiga.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Nunca he preguntado. Ósea, sé que toma artes, además Naruto lo menciono un par de veces…por qué?"

"En clases, llevaba un cuaderno de dibujos con él…He visto algo, y parece bastante bueno. Solo tengo curiosidad, supongo." Se encogió de hombros. No había creído que Sakura supiera mucho, pero una pequeña parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse desilusionada.

Sakura parecía pensativa. "Ahora que lo pienso, solo he visto una cosa de lo que ha hecho, fue algo para Naruto – una clase de pintura abstracta en su pared. Pero como te digo, no soy muy cercana a Gaara."

Ino murmuró un _mhm_ y la conversación cambió a temas más típicos de chicas. Aunque la curiosidad persistente en el fondo de su mente no se iba a ir.

x.x.x

A veces Ino sentía ganas de hacer algo, y porque ella era Ino, lo hacía. Ella seguía sus instintos – y ahora sus instintos le decían que fuera a visitar el departamento de artes. Natación no empezaría dentro de otros veinte minutos – tiempo de sobra para matar.

Todos los estudiantes de primer año que no eran grandes músicos estaban obligados a tomar una clase de arte porque contaba para crédito o algo así; Ino había sido uno de esos estudiantes que había entrado al salón de artes por primera vez y se había enamorado. No era particularmente artística por así decirlo – definitivamente no tan buena como Deidara – pero tenía un don. No era para nada mala dibujando y pintando, pero en lo que era realmente buena era en lo abstracto – no necesariamente tipo Picasso, sino más como arte gráfico.

A veces visitaba el departamento sin razón aparente – muchos estudiantes lo hacían. El profesor, Sasori Akasuna – era en realidad un amigo de su hermano, y se veía como uno de los más 'serios' de la facultad.

Al entrar, fue asaltada por el olor a pintura, arcilla secándose y limpiador Windex. Sasori la saludó con la cabeza cuando entró y dijo, "¿Estás aquí para hacer algo útil o solo holgazanear alrededor?"

"holgazaneando," respondió Ino con una sonrisa. Sasori no tenía favoritos, y ella nunca usaba el trato de 'amigo de la familia'. Él era de la misma manera con todos sus estudiantes, incluso si tenía la paciencia de una avispa y una lengua afilada a tono. Estaría bien mientras él estuviera de buen humor y no hiciera nada para cambiarlo. "¿Qué loco proyecto los tienes haciendo ahora?"

"Ve por ti misma," le hizo una seña al gran papel que estaba en la mesa. Era un boceto conceptual de un jardín en frente de una pared de ladrillos – en la muralla de ladrillos la palabra _mural_ estaba escrito, y en el centro del jardín la palabra _estatua_.

_Así que van a rehacer el jardín de la escuela…deshacerse de la vieja fuente de agua y poner una estatua ahí, además hacerle algo al lado de piedra del edificio._ "¿Todavía en las primeras etapas?"

"No del todo," respondió desde su posición en su escritorio. Desde aquí Ino podía ver que estaba tallando algo en un bloque de madera. "Los estudiantes están haciendo estatuas. La facultad las va a juzgar, y la que consideren mejor será la pieza central. Los demás serán colocadas a lo largo del jardín; el mural aún no ha sido decidido."

Ino asintió_._Era una típica organización de Sasori. Empezó a vagar por la habitación, mirando las pinturas medias secas, los lienzos no terminados en las mesas. Sasori empezó a hablar con alguien, y pronto Ino sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

Se volteó – y casi salto fuera de su piel. Antes de que pudiera decir algo en indignación – y con razón – Gaara habló.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El tono descolocó a Ino, pero solo por un segundo. "Es la sala de arte. Estoy _permitida _a estar aquí."

"¿Qué estás mirando?"

"¿Qué es esto, el juego de las veinte preguntas?"

Gaara optó por no responder y en lugar de eso pasó junto a ella y caminó a un escritorio. Una vieja mochila, de color negro y rojo, estaba a un lado, un cuaderno de dibujos cerrado encima. Gaara metió el cuaderno dentro del bolso, cerró la cremallera, y salió de la sala en un extraño y vehemente silencio.

Ino miró a su espalda alejándose por un momento, luego suspiró. Ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente debería haber contado con topárselo ahí.

_Y si lo hubiera hecho, las cosas podrían haber salido bastante mejor._

Pero estaba algo enojada con él ahora mismo; aun tenia curiosidad por saber quién era este chico- el chico que parecía como alguien de Motely Crüe pero dibujaba lindas criaturas del bosque – y era tan malditamente _irritante._

Ino suspiró de nuevo – parecía estar haciendo eso mucho – y miró al reloj.

_Mierda. Estoy retrasada para entrenamiento._

_Si el entrenador me hace dar vueltas extra de mariposa por esto, voy a matar algo._

x.x.x

Kurenai había dejado la sala, con las instrucciones de 'ponerse al día con la lectura' y 'actuar de alguna manera civilizados, o los voy a defenestrar,' y 'cuidado tú, Uzumaki.'

A diferencia del otro día, los estudiantes no estaban en las gargantas del otro. Ino distraída comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno, pero cuando se aburrió comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación. Sakura estaba hablando con Naruto; ambos estaban ignorando la existencia de Sasuke deliberadamente. Shikamaru echándose una siesta, Chouji estaba comiendo, y Gaara estaba dibujando – _wow._

"Está increíble," Ino le dijo antes de poder detenerse a sí misma. Gaara se tensó y se volteó a verla, su brazo cubriendo el dibujo de una araña. No dijo nada por un minuto, casi como si la estuviera evaluando. Ino se había (casi) acostumbrado a sus miradas hasta ahora, entonces dijo, "Si estás tan interesada en arte, por qué no lo tomas?"

"¿Quién dijo que estaba interesada en arte?" Ino disparó de vuelta. Estaba interiormente satisfecha con la ágil respuesta.

Gaara le dio una mirada. "¿Por qué tan a la defensiva?"

_¡No estoy a la defensiva! _Ino gritó mentalmente. "¿Por qué tan agresivo?"

"oh la negación," gruñó, y luego se puso de pie. Dos segundos después, el timbre sonó.

Ino miró a su figura en retirada, enojada porque en su mayoría, él tenía razón.

x.x.x

Cada año antes de las vacaciones de invierno, el departamento de arte hacía un viaje a uno de los museos locales. Este año era en la ciudad, con una exhibición especial de impresionistas. Era patrocinado por el departamento de arte, pero cualquiera podía ir.

Ino fue. Sakura se _suponía_ que iría con ella, pero _alguien _tenía ir y que coger faringitis estreptocócica para estar _ausente._ (O al menos, ella _dijo_ que era faringitis estreptocócica, aunque Ino se reiría mucho si resultaba ser Mononucleosis. Sin embargo Naruto andaba por aquí, así que tal vez no lo era. Pero aun así.)

A Ino no le importaba ir sola, pero prefería la compañía.

_Oh, bueno. A veces se gana, a veces se pierde._Tenía su iPod; sería capaz de sobrevivir el viaje en bus.

Inclinó su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana, seleccionó una canción de Simple Plan, y le subió el volumen.

Su paz se rompió cuando el bus se detuvo unos cuarenta minutos más tarde. Fueron instruidos por Sasori de salir del autobús en forma ordenada y permanecer en silencio al entrar al museo. Claro, siendo los estudiantes de escuela secundaria sin reglas que eran, no le hicieron caso.

Fueron a la exhibición especial en grupo– y fue increíble. Cezanne, Monet, Van Gogh, un poco de Picasso, algo de Renoir…El que más le gustaba a Ino era Monet – claro que los otros también eran muy buenos (excepto tal vez Picasso, simplemente no podía entender su obra) pero le gustaban los lirios de agua, y las puesta de sol, los amaneceres.

Su admiración fue interrumpida por una presencia detrás de ella. Inmediatamente sintió su estómago hundirse. _Profundamente._

Sai estaba ahí parado, sonrisa falsa y todo. "Hola Ino."

_No. no no no nonoNONO!_ No se suponía que Sai estuviera aquí. Que hace aquí? _Ella_ estaba aquí; Sai se suponia que estaba _lejos, muy, muy, lejos._

Esta era una tremenda ola de ansiedad en su estómago, y a Ino no le gustaba. "Hola. Me tengo que ir – adiós!"

Estaban en el final de la exhibición – gracias a _D__ios –_ y se dirigió directamente a la salida. El resto del día que estuvieron en el museo tenían permitido ir y mirar lo que quisieran – mientras estuvieran de vuelta en la entrada a las 4:30.

_Tengo casi tres horas para matar. Y evadirlo_.

Ino ni siquiera quería _pensar_en él. Así que en cambio, miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la sección surrealista, si esa pintura de Dalí con los relojes le servía para guiarse.

"_La Persistencia de la Memoria…"_ leyó. Le gustaba. Habían relojes derritiéndose, y un extraño paisaje, y…

Y alguien estaba detrás de ella.

_Lo juro, si es Sai…_

Aunque no era Sai.

Era Gaara.

_Aun mejor._

Estaba de pie detrás de ella pero hacia un lado, también mirando la pintura. Él le dio a ella una mirada de evaluación – una mirada que le dejaba_ saber_ que el _sabia_. No estaba segura de que es lo que sabía, pero no le gustaba.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" ella le preguntó. Su voz parecía _equivocada _en la galería. Era demasiado ruidosa – había alguien al final del pasillo, para aparte de eso estaban solos en una sala blanca con pinturas en las paredes. El techo era alto, y aunque el corredor era un poco estrecho, hacían sentir a Ino que estaba en su propio mundo.

_Y él lo estaba violando._

"Te gusta," afirmó. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Es una buena pintura."

Un musculo alrededor de su frente se crispó. "Así es."

Ino asintió; no estaba segura de que decir ahora, pero él se adelantó. "¿Te gustan las acuarelas que hizo?"

_Dalí hizo acuarelas?_ "Uhm…" no sabía cómo responder. No tenía idea que el artista había hecho acuarelas, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que Gaara supiera de su ignorancia. Sin embargo, la decisión fue tomada cuando escucho pasos, y una voz que sonaba claramente como Sai.

"Si – sabes dónde están?"

El asintió, e hizo un movimiento que debe haber sido su forma de decir 'sígueme.' La guió por dos tramos de escaleras, un pasillo blanco, (donde se quedaron en silencio para ver las obras de arte) a través de una serie de salas (donde hicieron lo mismo) y luego dentro de una habitación color gris claro. La placa a un lado de la pared decía, _Salvador Dalí –acuarelas y técnica mixta sobre el papel. Exhibición por Tiempo Limitado._

Era asombroso – había una serie completa de la _Divina Comedia,_ que Ino pensó que era genial en una manera morbosa pero podía decir que a Gaara realmente le gustaba (eso es, si la cantidad de tiempo que paso mirándola era por algo.) Algunas de las obras eran un poco inquietantes, en la manera que percutían-bordeando el margen de tu entendimiento –pero Ino encontraba una macabra fascinación en esas pinturas en particular.

"Dijiste que no estabas interesada en arte," dijo Gaara, sacándola de su trance.

Ino no se volteó hacia él para contestar. "nunca dije que _no estaba_ interesada en arte. Simplemente no lo tomo. Yo _nado._"

Gaara hizo un sonido evasivo. "Pero viniste al museo."

"Sabes, algunas personas disfrutan _mirar_," esta vez, Ino si se volteó a verlo. "No todos a los que les interesa el arte o lo que sea, tienen que tener un tipo de alma profunda o pasado oscuro o algún problema inventado para usarlo de escusa y poder vestir de negro y angustia."

Gaara la miró; involuntariamente Ino dio un paso para atrás y de inmediato se maldijo a sí misma. "Y a algunas personas," él dijo, su voz peligrosamente baja, "les gusta el significado profundo detrás de las cosas. Y algunas de _esas _personas usan negro porque les gusta."

"Bueno no es simplemente estupendo?," Ino dijo sarcásticamente.

Gaara la miró por un minuto, e Ino lo miró de vuelta. Luego ella se dio vuelta, porque su mirada era demasiado intensa y necesitaba parpadear. Eventualmente, él dijo, "Deberíamos irnos yendo ahora."

Ino parpadeó y miró a su celular para revisar la hora. _Cuatro y cuarto. Mierda._ "Cierto."

Lo siguió de vuelta – ya que tomó otro camino. Todavía se entretuvieron un poco en el camino, pero llegaron al bus suficientemente a tiempo. Sin embargo, el silencio en el camino de vuelta se había vuelto cada vez más incómodo (para Ino al menos).

Pero volvieron a las cuatro treinta y uno. Sin embargo, Sasori debe haber estado de buen humor, porque no les dio ningún sermón sobre ser puntual (eso, o era el hecho de que hubieron estudiantes que llegaron con diez minutos de atraso). Abordaron el bus y cuando Ino tomó asiento, Gaara se sentó justo a su lado.

_PERO QUE MIERDA?_

No parecía tener ganas de hablar, o ser cuestionado – se lo concedió, la mayoría (temerosos de Sasori y su infame impaciencia) ya habían tomado asiento – y habían solo asientos vacíos al lado de otra persona.

_Y supongo que para Gaara, soy tan buena como cualquiera. O tan mala. Como sea._

Ino mentalmente se encogió de hombros y encendió su iPod, reclinándose en su asiento.

_Como sea. Chico Gótico puede pensar lo que quiera._

X.x.x

**N/A: Bueno, aquí esta. Perdón por la tonelada de artistas y referencias. No importa realmente si las miran o como sea, es todo por el bien de la historia. Los capítulos que vienen no van a ser enfocados tanto en arte, lo prometo. No me pertenece nada, incluyendo Naruto, alguna banda mencionada, o ninguno de los artistas/pinturas.**

**Y por cierto, las vueltas extra de mariposa matan a cualquiera que no les gusta, incluso al que le gusta… ugh.**

**Como siempre, déjenme saber que piensan.**

**N/T: Bueno aquí una nueva entrega de mi traducción! Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo :) vemos el primer paso a una nueva amistad? O seguirán por el camino del odio? Jajaja ya lo veremos.**

**Como dije esto cada vez se pone mejor e.e**

**Sobre lo que dijo _SecretsofGray_…. TODA LA RAZON! Vueltas de mariposa matan a cualquiera, créanme… T.T**

**Bueno, déjenme su opinión! Gracias por todos los review que he tenido! Nos veremos pronto :3**


	6. VI

**N/T: Aclaración: Secretsofgray es la autora de este fanfic, la historia, argumento, desarrollo, todo (excepto los personajes) pertenecen a ella. Yo solo soy quien tuvo el honor de traducirlo gracias a su permiso.**

**N/A: Disclaimer: Naruto o cualquier otro elemento de la cultura popular (o impopular) mencionado no me pertenece.**

**Nota: Les prometo que evitaré el cliché de 'nuevo-armario-nueva-persona-y-todos-felices.' Si bien esta historia involucra roles y actitudes estereotipadas, nadie va a cambiar. Ellos solamente van a descubrir cosas de sí mismos que antes desconocían.**

….

Desde el día en el museo, Ino no pudo evitar el pensar que el juego había cambiado un poco. Nada dramático – ella y Gaara no eran mejores amigos o algo así – pero le gustaba pensar que las vibras de asesino se habían calmado solo un _poquito_.

Eso o a Gaara le habían devuelto sus píldoras de la felicidad. De cualquier modo, no se quejaba. Al menos ya no le crecían colmillos cada vez que ella estiraba su cuello para ver lo que estaba dibujando – y consideraba eso una ventaja.

Pero este día, Gaara no era su preocupación. Hoy, Ino estaba en el centro comercial con su hermano – este día era un escape.

Deidara era esencialmente ella, en versión masculina. Sus rasgos eran un poco más oscuros, pero su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una especie de cola de caballo y un mechón colgaba sobre su ojo. Era delgado, como ella, pero alto como su padre – aunque, como ningún hombre de su familia, usaba delineador (lo que a Ino en realidad no le importaba, al menos le lucia) y un abrigo largo negro, con diseños de nubes rojas (del cual estaba un poco celosa.)

Ella y Deidara estaban sentados en el patio de comida, el comía pizza y ella recogía un poco del pollo al sésamo que tenía en frente. No se encontraba en su mejor humor, aunque trataba de no parecer tan obvia. Hoy era la primera vez que veía a su hermano en bastante tiempo; quería que pasaran un buen rato.

Deidara debe haber captado algo. "¿Qué es lo que pasa? Estas actuando toda…deprimida. No me digas que estas en ese momento del mes."

Ino levantó la vista de su comida y lanzó una mueca indiferente en dirección a su hermano. "La semana pasada, lo siento."

"Bueno, espero que no sea un chico. Soy un artista escuálido. No puedo ir por ahí golpeando a los cabeza de musculo que parecen gustarte." Él sonrió y le dio un empujoncito con su tenedor de plástico.

Ino rodó los ojos. "Recuérdame de nuevo por qué tolero tu presencia?"

Como si nada, él sonrió. "Porque soy tu hermano mayor y te doy una excusa para salir de la casa. ¿Cómo están por allá de todas formas?"

Ino se encogió de hombros. "Meh. Tu sabes cómo anda."

"¿Está peor cierto?"

No había sentido en negarlo. "Sip."

"_Tienen _que arreglar su mierda. No está bien, hm," gruñó. Mientras Ino tenía una enemistad con su madre, había un sólido muro de aversión entre Deidara y ambos de sus padres – algo sobre tirar por la borda su vida al ir a la escuela de arte (y probablemente el hecho de usar delineador, porque claro era el sueño de todo padre el ver a su hijo mayor en maquillaje). Había más, Ino lo sabía – pero sus padres no hablaban de eso y ella sabía que Deidara se ahorraba todos los detalles sangrientos.

Ino se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Menos de dos años y me voy de ahí."

"El hecho de que tengas esa mentalidad dice algo. No deberías tener que lidiar con eso."

Ino se podría haber pateado a sí misma. Era mejor no hacer comenzar a Dei con el tema de la familia – a pesar de que (al menos desde el punto de vista de Ino) sus padres no se caían de borrachos o tenían el hobby de golpear a sus hijos – lo que era bastante bueno.

Ellos simplemente tenían que arreglar su mierda.

Ino se encogió de hombros nuevamente. "Mira, no sufrí un sólido cuarto de hora de mamá despotricando para venir aquí y quejarme por cuanto nuestros padres apestan. ¿Cómo está la escuela?"

Deidara estuvo en silencio por un minuto, y lucía como si quisiera decir algo; pero cerró su boca y dijo, "Está bien. En realidad genial. Estoy tomando un curso y–"

Siendo la hermana pequeña de Deidara, Ino podía seguir lo que decía, y sus palabras realmente tenían sentido para ella. Pero, al no ser una gran artista, no demasiado interesada en hacer su propio arte, los conceptos le eran abstractos, y cuando empezó a meterse en simbolismo y 'romper las leyes de la física con pinturas,' él empezó a perderla.

"¿Fiesta a lo grande ah?" le preguntó un poco demasiado inocente cuando terminó.

"La más grande," respondió con una sonrisa. "¿Qué hay de ti hm? ¿Qué está pasando en la vida de Ino?"

"Oh, ya sabes," Ino dijo. Mientras hablaba, captó un cosa por el rabillo del ojo.

En realidad, eran un buen número de cosas.

Primero, vio a Gaara entre un grupo de Góticos.

Después, caminando junto a ese grupo de Góticos, vio a Karin, Sasuke, Jugo, y…

_Mierda._

_¿Sai y _ella_? ¿En el mismo lugar?__ ¿_En serio?

Los dioses estaban contra ella. Estaba segura de eso ahora. Antes de que Deidara pudiera notar su pausa, (él probablemente pensó que estaba comiéndose con los ojos a un hombre atractivo de todas formas) ella demostró un rostro sin expresión, "Lo de siempre. Fumar metanfetamina e ir de compras con Satán, de vez en cuando cometiendo necrofilia."

Deidara se rio. "Haciéndole honor a tu legado hm. Lo apruebo."

"Como deberías." Ino sonrió.

"Ten cuidado eh?," Deidara dijo. "O tal vez decida no comprarte ese CD que estabas esperando."

"Sí señor," dijo Ino en broma.

Ella esquivó rápidamente el tenedor de plástico que le fue arrojado en su dirección.

x.x.x

Ino se encontraba en la tienda de música. Deidara estaba sumido en algo de esa música hipster o de Nueva Era o lo que sea que escuchan los artistas estos días, mientras_ ella_ estaba haciendo fila en lo recién llegado. Ayer solamente, el álbum _Aces_ fue lanzado a las masas.

Normalmente Ino simplemente lo descargaría, pero este era especial. Era algo que ella quería palpar – algo que su madre no entendía, así como la mayoría de sus amigos, pero Deidara parecía que sí.

Spades era probablemente una de sus bandas favoritas. Seguro, le gustaban las canciones pop que eran del gusto de todos, pero había mucho _más_ que eso. Algunos de sus amigos lo entendían, pero otros…

_Me aislarían si alguna vez encuentran mi iPod,_ pensó Ino descaradamente.

Tal era la bendición de tener un hermano mayor que había pasado por tantas, tantas fases como el artista que era – que estaba culturizada con toda la música pasada, hasta cierto punto, y sabía todo de KISS, pasando por Motely Crüe de Bowie hasta lo que fue hecho en su generación – incluso si ella nunca llegaba a entender cuál era la fijación con Smashing Pumpkins.

Estaba admirando la portada del álbum cuando alguien a no más de tres metros habló.

"Sabes, es la gente como _esa_ la que hace que no me guste la música."

Era uno de esos comentarios que uno sabe que son para ti. Ino inmediatamente se erizó y se movió para poder ver a este tipo a los ojos y muy posiblemente arrancarle uno.

El que habló era un adolescente desgarbado con cabello negro de muerte y un anillo en el labio. Le estaba hablando a su compañero, mirándola con evidente desdén. "La gente contamina el buen sonido. Malditas niñas fresa."

"¿_Perdón?"_ Ino dijo, veneno goteando de sus palabras. Se volteó para encarar al chico, con los brazos cruzados y el álbum en la mano. "¿Me estabas hablando a mí?"

El chico se burló. "¿Y qué si lo estaba haciendo, princesa?"

"Oh dame un respiro. _Realmente_ piensas eso?"

"Nunca dije otra cosa," respondió el chico, dando un paso adelante.

Ino se negó a ser dominada. "Ustedes estúpidos anti-convencional-hipsters-punk-góticos piensan que lo saben todo porque escuchan a Alien Sex Fiend, evitando la radio mientras odian las cosas una vez se vuelven relativamente populares. Noticia de última hora, es condenadamente molesto. Así que despréndete de esa actitud hipócrita y las personas tal vez empiecen a respetarte okay?"

El tipo estaba absolutamente hirviendo ahora, e Ino finalmente presto atención al chico que estaba al lado de él.

_Estoy taan muerta._

El chico que recién había mandado a la mierda estaba parado al lado de nada más ni nada menos que Gaara.

Su rostro estaba inexpresivo como siempre – Ino no sabía si eso era realmente malo, o bueno. Él no le dijo nada a su amigo o a ella, así que Ino no le dio importancia.

"¿Quieres hacer algo de esto Rubia?"

"No mucho. Quiero irme a casa y escuchar mi CD. Así que nos vemos. Oh, hola Gaara." Le sonrió en una forma que ella _sabía _que iba molestar al chico – no solamente había tenido la última palabra, sino que había saludado a su compañía – _punto para Ino_.

Se volteó y se dirigió a la caja, oyendo al chico decir, "¿_Conoces_ a esta demente?"

Gaara debe haber sabido que el destino de sus regiones inferiores dependía de su respuesta, porque solo le dio un _hn_ en respuesta.

En cierto modo, ella podía ver a donde iba este chico – era un _poco _molesto cuando tenías algo, y las demás personas empezaban a invadirlo – entendía eso. ¿Pero en serio? Spades era relativamente una banda desconocida – con dos sencillos y un álbum lanzado.

_Intocado por las masas,_ se dijo.

Pero el "Tipo Rockero Con un Palo Gigante Enterrado en el Trasero" y Gaara la dejaron tranquila mientras encontraba a su hermano y salían de la tienda.

x.x.x

"Te están mirando."

"Claro que lo están haciendo; soy la única cosa con un pene en esta tienda."

"Anda a _saludar__._"

"jódete."

"Marca el terreno."

"Pone los pies sobre la tierra – ow ow maldición!"

"Te lo advertí," dijo Ino con una sonrisa. Deidara le hizo una mueca a su brazo, y ella le dio un golpecito en la nariz. "Ahora, ¿Debería llevarle la pulsera o el collar?"

Estaban en una joyería ahora – Ino buscaba un regalo de Navidad para Sakura. La tienda estaba en la parte inferior del extremo más elevado en cuanto a costo, pero había una espectacular liquidación de navidad – una que Ino no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Deidara inspeccionó el collar en cuestión. Era una cadena de plata con un pendiente en forma de nota musical; a Sakura debe gustarle la música, él pensó, porque el brazalete tenía un colgante de flauta.

"El brazalete está bien, creo, pero los brazaletes con colgantes están pasando de moda. Ve por el collar – tiene mas clase," añadió.

Ino se tomó otro momento para examinar las joyas, luego asintió. "Si – creo que Naruto ya le compró un brazalete de todas formas."

Y así se hizo la compra. Al salir de la tienda, Deidara pilló una tienda de arte en oferta y empezó a chillar (o lo más parecido que Ino había oído a un hombre _chillando_) como una fangirl enloquecida.

Naturalmente, la arrastró adentro.

Aquí Deidara estaba verdaderamente en su elemento. Corrió directamente a la sección de escultura, y con una pequeña sonrisa y una sacudida de cabeza, Ino fue a seguirlo.

Estaba prácticamente impasible hasta que doblo una esquina y chocó directamente con _algo_ dejando caer todas sus posesiones.

O, _alguien. _

Más específicamente, Gaara.

El encuentro anterior pasó por su mente, y por un segundo, Ino se sintió un poco avergonzada; luego se dio cuenta que acababa de chocar contra Gaara y se sintió _completamente_ avergonzada.

"Lo siento," le dijo con una sonrisa tímida. "No te… eh, vi ahí."

_Por favor no me mates._ A la mierda el descenso de las vibras de 'no te metas conmigo'. Este era _Gaara,_ y lo había prácticamente golpeado.

_Dejando caer todas mis cosas._

Ella se agachó– Gaara se agachó también, para ayudarla – y las recogió.

"Gracias," Ino dijo, tomando la bolsa que Gaara le estaba ofreciendo. Se dio cuenta que él todavía tenía en la mano algo – el CD.

"No me digas que tu también me vas molestar," murmuró Ino, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Gaara estaba en blanco como siempre –bueno, seguro que así parecía – pero Ino hubiera _jurado_ que vio diversión (_¡__diversión!)_ brillando en sus ojos. "No…todos comparten sus opiniones."

"Bueno eso es tranquilizador," bromeó Ino.

Él aun no le devolvía el CD. "De hecho, algunos estarían complacidos de ver que él fue puesto en su lugar."

Las palabras _por alguien como tú_ no las dijo, pero Ino podría decir que estaban ahí. "Bueno, cuando quieras. No me importa gritarle a imbéciles que se lo merecen." Ella sonrió. Gaara no se iba a molestar con ella, y si estaba en lo correcto, él acababa de felicitarla por haberle gritado a ese tipo.

_Dos puntos para Ino._

Gaara la estaba mirando, y él _aun no le ofrecía el maldito CD._ "Esta es una banda interesante."

Ino se encogió de hombros. "Por eso me gusta."

"No creí que serias el tipo de persona que le gusta."

"Si, bueno," comenzó Ino, pero – _oh, no._

Por encima del hombro de Gaara, vio a Sai y a _ella._ No creyó que la hubieran notado, todavía, pero aun así…

_Tengo que hacer una salida rápida. A_hora.

"Solo porque no me visto como si perteneciera a una banda de Glam Metal no significa que no me guste rockear." Las palabras salieron de prisa, sin filtro y, sorpresivamente, eran ciertas. Ino tomó el álbum de la mano Gaara – él _finalmente_ se lo había tendido de vuelta – y se levantó.

"Te veo luego. ¡Me tengo que ir!"

Estaba a medio camino por el pasillo – _y a salvo de que pudieran verla –_ cuando Gaara dijo, "Ino."

Se volteó, su ceja levantada. ¿_Qué podría querer decirme?_

"Dime después que te pareció el álbum."

Una sonrisa cruzó las facciones de Ino. "¡Si, señor!" le respondió, solo un _poco _burlona.

E incluso aunque estaba técnicamente escondiéndose de gente que odiaba, lo hizo con una sonrisa ladeada y con la cabeza bien en alto.

x.x.x

**N/A: Y, una nota para los newbis:**

**Si alguien se ofende por las bromas a los estereotipos, les sugiero que se calmen. Porque, honestamente, son bromas. Y porque este es internet, la gente puede comenzar a molestar por cosas tan tontas.**

**Y no, no soy una idiota ignorante señalando como (inserte subcultura aquí) actúan. Me estoy burlando de los peores comportamientos/creencias de algunas personas que aprecian la buena música y no les gusta cuando otras subculturas empiezan a invadirlas por su cuenta.**

**Si no han conocido a nadie así, entonces estén agradecidos…-.-"**

**Hm. Espero haberlo hecho bien, también en cuanto a la unión de Ino y Gaara.**

**Pero, en otro tema, déjenme saber lo que piensan. :D**

**N/T:**

**Capítulo 6 listo! Yey!**

**Y una semana antes de lo que tenía planeado, me di cuenta que por lo lento que estaba yendo iba a terminar esto como en un año, asi que no importa mucho si me demoro un poquito menos ^-^**

**También porque mis lectores se lo merecen, se cómo se siente esperar, esperar y esperar :C**

**Espero les haya gustado! Reviews son siempre bienvenidos y apreciados :)**


	7. VII

**N/A: Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Gracias a todos los que decidieron hacer mi día y dejar un review. Amo sus mensajes.**

* * *

Ese Lunes Ino caminó a la escuela con el aire emocionado de un estudiante que sabía que no habría mucho trabajo para hacer. Era una semana corta también – hoy sería un día para ver películas y charlar.

En el primer periodo vieron la última película de Disney – naturalmente, los chicos se quejaron como endemoniados, pero a los cinco minutos todos se callaron y la miraron con atención. El profesor del segundo periodo– un hombre de cuestionable cordura llamado Orochimaru – los dejo elegir entre V de Vendetta y El Padrino.

El día era relajado, el ambiente festivo – las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y todos estaban emocionados. (Incluso aunque la música de navidad que tocaban en la radio se estaba poniendo _jodidamente molesta__._)

Ino caminó hacia Ingles, dejó caer rápidamente su bolso en el escritorio, y tiró un lápiz directo a la cabeza de Sakura.

Sakura se dio vuelta, y al ver la expresión completamente despreocupada de Ino, recogió el lápiz y se lo arrojó de vuelta.

Y así continuó. El timbre de comienzo de clase sonó, y Kurenai entró a la sala. Llamó la atención con esa pose suya al frente de la clase y les sonrió con esa sonrisa que dejaba _saber_ que tramaba algo.

Tal vez no tramaba algo. Pero aun así.

"Muy bien, tenemos menos de una semana para terminar la película, así que elijan una rápidamente. Tengo dos– _Chicas Malas_ y _BeetleJuice._ ¿Quién quiere _Chicas Malas?_"

_Eso_ era una obviedad. _Chicas Malas _era una de las películas más graciosas que Ino había visto – su mano se disparó, junto con la de la mayoría de las chicas (y uno o dos chicos en la clase). Kurenai los contó – llegando a doce – seguía siendo menos de la mitad de la clase.

"Beetlejuice será entonces," Kurenai dijo.

_Maledición._

No que esto pudiera _arruinar _algo, necesariamente, pero _Chicas Malas… _

Sakura se dio la vuelta lanzándole una mirada triste… y luego le arrojó el lápiz en su dirección.

"Sakura. Ino. Ya basta," Kurenai dijo. Su espalda estaba volteada – No había manera posible que…

Sakura se volteó y se encogió de hombros, haciendo el gesto universal para 'loca.' Ino estuvo de acuerdo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de la Mirada que Gaara le estaba dando. "¿Qué?" susurró. Él no dijo nada, y volvió su atención a la pantalla.

Ino no había olvidado su pequeño encuentro en el centro comercial – okay, tal vez si lo había hecho un poco durante el fin de semana, pero lo recordaba ahora y eso era lo que importaba– solo no sabía si él había querido decir lo que dijo o no.

Deliberó sobre eso durante un rato, luego pensó que no podía doler. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer él, ignorarla a muerte?

"Estuvo bueno," dijo en voz baja, al empezar los previos créditos. Desde el rabillo del ojo vio a Gaara sacudir su cabeza y resoplar.

Se dio vuelta hacia él y le dio una _mirada_ que había sido practicada en Shikamaru y Chouji para lograr que los chicos hablaran.

Así lo hizo. "¿Bueno?" él medio se burló. "¿Estas en clases superiores de Lenguaje y lo mejor que puedes decir es _bueno__?_"

"_Naruto_ está en la clase superior de lenguaje," Ino se sintió obligada a indicarlo. Gaara rodó los ojos, pero ella continuó, "Bien. No estuvo solo bueno. Fue… diferente. Nuevo. Adictivo. Inspirador. Listo, ¿Esas son palabras suficientes para ti?"

Una esquina de su boca se levantó. "Para nada."

"Supongo que no estarás satisfecho tampoco en que mi tema favorito sea el número dos."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

"Y apuesto a que a ti te gusta el número cinco."

De repente el semi buen humor había desaparecido, y él frunció el ceño...

Ino, ignorando el repentino cambio de aura, sonrió a sí misma. Probablemente a él no le gustaba que ella, una casi ridícula, semi rápida, rubia, lo hubiera descubierto. "Mi yo cree que esta en lo correcto."

"Mi yo cree," Kurenai dijo desde el frente de la clase, "Que todos deberían callarse."

Ino lo hizo, por un momento. Luego la película llegó a los diez minutos… y _que mierda estaba pasando__?_

Las palabras aparentemente no se habían quedado en su cabeza, ya que a su derecha escuchó un susurro de, "No has visto ni la mitad de esto."

"mitad," Ino repitió estoicamente. Gaara le dirigió una mirada que indicaba que podría estar sufriendo. "¿Has visto alguna película de Burton antes?"

"¿El Extraño Mundo de Jack no cuenta o si?"

Su única respuesta fue un resoplido.

_Supongo que no,_ Ino pensó, sus ojos volviendo a la pantalla. Para el tiempo en que el periodo casi había terminado, el matrimonio muerto-pero-no-muerto estaba hablando con una anciana que fumaba como una chimenea… _y le está saliendo ese humo del cuello? _

"Si," Gaara dijo, sin mirarla.

Ino quería golpearse. Lo aceptaba, la película no era mala – pero era una locura.

El periodo terminó, detuvieron la película prometiendo volver a ponerla mañana, y mientras Ino recogía sus cosas, dijo, "¿Qué le _pasa _a esta película?"

Gaara le dirigió una mirada. "¿Y con eso te refieres a…?"

Ino frunció la nariz. "Me tuvieron hasta que salieron de su casa y un agujero de gusano-serpiente trato de comérselos."

"Ese es el _limbo,_" él dijo, como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo obvio.

"Ah," respondió mientras salía hacia la cafetería, porque dudaba que él apreciara otra mirada en blanco.

Ino tenía galletas en su mente cuando se dirigía a su mesa de siempre. La mamá de Sakura siempre hacia las _mejores _galletas de azúcar, e Ino sabía que Sakura las tendría ahora_. _Deben estar tan buenas, que Chouji y Naruto probablemente pelearían por la ultima, y –

Ino fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el panorama que la recibió. Su mesa normalmente consistía en ella, Chouji, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, y algunas veces Shikamaru (cuando no estaba afuera.)

Hoy de todas las personas _Sai _estaba sentado en su mesa.

Justo.

En.

Su.

Asiento.

Ino sabía que Sakura no le haría esto a ella – invitar a Sai a sentarse con ellos – pero también sabía que Sakura no le iba a decir a Sai que se fuera. Después de todo, era una buena amiga de él, así como Naruto; pero aun así, Ino _no quería _acercarse a esa mesa.

Así que, naturalmente, se volteó sobre sus talones y salió de la cafetería, al diablo con las galletas. No estaba para _nada _lista para enfrentarse a él. No fue como que él le hacía daño, o algo – solo que estaba tan incómoda alrededor de él que no era siquiera gracioso.

_¿Jodidamente en serio?_

Al diablo las galletas. No se iba a sentar en ningún lugar _cerca _de él. Revisaría más tarde – tal vez se haya ido, aunque lo dudaba. Sai tenía tantas habilidades sociales como un chimpancé. E incluso así, un chimpancé inteligente era más agradable.

Ella tenía otros círculos de amigos donde podría sentarse, claro – pero, como veía, había solo un grupo en particular que estaban almorzando, y eran bastante chismosos; lo último que Ino necesitaba era que se esparcieran rumores sobre ella y Sakura estando peleadas.

_No después de lo que pasó con Sasuke._

Había sin embargo, un lugar en particular donde podía ir sin ser notada – el cuarto no tenía realmente un nombre. Era en parte bodega, en parte armario del conserje, en parte Sala de los Menesteres (o era lo que a su Nerd de Harry Potter interior le gustaba pensar).

Era también perfecto para no ser vista durante el periodo libre – o en este caso, el almuerzo.

Ino cerró la puerta detrás de ella, deteniéndola con un bloque de madera antes de que se cerrara completamente. Sonrió triunfalmente a si misma (sin ninguna razón aparente) y se sentó en un cajón boca abajo. Dejó su mochila abajo y empezó a comerse su sándwich, con el iPod al máximo volumen.

Y, porque estaba completamente sola, después de algunos minutos, empezó a cantar.

Su canto era en parte fuerte/molesto, uno que no podía resistir cuando estaba sola, y en parte medio decente, porque su voz no era _tan _mala. En realidad le habían dicho que era buena – pero eso lo sabía. No quería una carrera de cantante de todas formas.

Simplemente le gustaba su música.

"_No I'm not saaaayin, I'm soorrrry, one day, maybe we'll meet – again. No no no NO!"_

De repente, Ino estaba mirando unos pantalones negros llenos de cadenas y unas botas del mismo color con un montón de hebillas.

_Un demonio en mí vista…_ Ino casi se rio en voz alta ante la comparación – incluso si el demonio en cuestión le estaba dando una Mirada.

Abruptamente, Ino fue sacada de su mundo de fantasía de escenarios y luces brillantes. Se levantó, golpeando la caja en el proceso. Estaba dolorosamente consiente de que su cabello era un caos total– parecía que ese era el peligro de sacudir la cabeza.

Se sacó los audífonos, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. "¿Puedo ayudarte?" dijo, un poco más mordaz de lo que pretendía pero _como sea. _La había atrapado (esencialmente) teniendo un concierto de jazz improvisado en el armario del conserje/Bodega/Sala de Los Menesteres. La vergüenza le daba el derecho para hacer crecer los colmillos.

Por un momento, Gaara no dijo nada; y luego, "¿Qué estas escondiendo?"

"¿Escondiendo?" Ino farfulló. Tenía que recuperar su genialidad – su calma, la Ino tranquila había desaparecido, y ahora una Ino agitada y Rockera había tomado su lugar. "No estoy esc – sabes, te podría preguntar lo mismo."

_Ha!_ Punto para ella. Arqueó una ceja y le dio un golpecito en el pecho con su dedo. "¿Así que?"

Miró abajo donde lo había tocado como si fuera una enfermedad. "Crees que estoy," dijo llanamente, "Escondiendo algo."

"Si los zapatos te quedan," respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. "Ya sabes, pasar de repente por una bodega puede sugerir eso. A menos," y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo travieso, "Que me estés acosando."

Él resopló. "Por favor Yamanaka. Como si no tuviera nada mejor para hacer que seguirte a _ti? _

"Bueno, eso esta bien. Estaría preocupada si lo hicieras."

Él hizo un sonido evasivo. Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego, "¿Así que…que estabas haciendo aquí de todas formas?"

Gaara la miró por un momento. "Estaba en la parte de atrás y escuché un sonido. Resultó ser tu."

_Oh._ "Si, mi hermosa voz," Ino dijo con una sonrisa.

"Un llamado de sirena," respondió. Ino no se perdió ese sarcasmo.

"Naturalmente," Ino dijo, porque estaba muy tranquilo y el vacío necesitaba ser llenado. Gaara no respondió, así que tomó su iPod nuevamente y se volvió a sentar – esta vez en una vieja mesa. A nivel de los ojos de Gaara.

"¿Qué _estabas _cantando?" Gaara preguntó, apoyado en una pila de cajas.

Ella arqueó una ceja. ¿_Qué es esto, la inquisición española?_ "Closer to the Edge. Ya sabes. Spades."

"¿Album o demo?"

"Demo. Es siempre mejor," ella respondió. Gaara hizo un sonido reservado. "¿Estas segura de eso?"

Ino vaciló. ¿_En qué se está metiendo?_ "Bueno…eh, eso pienso."

Gaara respondió con un _hnn._ "Aunque no hay mucha diferencia para esa canción."

"¿Estás diciendo que hay más diferencia en las otras canciones?" Ino preguntó, genuinamente curiosa.

Gaara casi suspiró. "Si."

"Oh – " La respuesta de Ino fue interrumpida por su teléfono. Lo sacó de su bolsillo. Sakura le había enviado un mensaje– _Sai se fue. ¿Vuelves a comer?_

"No te gusta Sai," Gaara dijo. Ino levantó la mirada, contemplándolo. Estaba inclinado adelante, sonriendo con arrogancia – ella siguió observándolo. "¿Un poco de invasión a la privacidad personal?"

"Llámalo venganza," él respondió, volviendo a apoyarse en las cajas.

"¿Por qué?"

Le dio una Mirada. "Por mirar mi cuaderno de dibujos."

"Eso es – " Ino empezó.

"Es lo mismo y lo sabes."

Ino apenas pudo reprimir el _ugh!_ Que brotaba de su interior. Solo _apenas._

Se conformó con saltar de la mesa y recoger su mochila. "En ese caso," dijo, "Te diré adiós." Y se dirigió a la puerta.

Fue a abrirla – y descubrió que no podía. _Aw, mierda._

"¿Uh, Gaara?" preguntó, tratando de nuevo y fallando en abrir la puerta. "¿Estamos, algo así como, encerrados aquí?"

Gaara aparecio a su lado. "No, Rubia. La estas girando en el sentido contrario. Aquí." En un solo movimiento, movió su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo giró a la izquierda.

"Oh," dijo ella, sus mejillas volviéndose rojas por la vergüenza. _Qué manera de ser inteligente Ino. _Lo cubrió ajustándose el tirante de su mochila en el camino fuera de la puerta.

Diez pasos adelante, la vergüenza y Gaara estaban completamente fuera de su mente. Las _galletas _la estaban esperando.

_Oh si._

* * *

_**N/A: "Closer to the Edge" no me pertenece. Ese de 30 Seconds to Mars. **__**Y tanto como sé, no hay ningún demo de esa canción en particular. Solo lo añadí para la conversación! **_

_**Tampoco me pertenece ninguna de las películas mencionadas. **__**^_^**_

_**Por cierto. **__**Hay una votación en mi perfil, revísenlo si quieren.**_

_**Como siempre, déjenme saber lo que piensan. **_

_**N/T: Un capítulo más, espero les guste! Sé que muchos odian el que tome tanto tiempo para actualizar esta historia, pero hace mucho que la autora original no actualizaba y me estaba poniendo a pensar en que no seguiría la historia, hace unos días hable con ella, y supe que estaba viva! Pero no puede actualizar por lo menos hasta navidad, al estar muy ocupada.**_

_**Asi que veamos si podemos llegar al capítulo 10 antes de que actualice ^-^**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todo el amor! Review, follows, favs! No saben cuánto significa para esta ingrata que los hace esperar! Un abrazo a todos! Nos veremos pronto :)**_


End file.
